A great many of us enjoy curling up with a good book at night in bed prior to falling asleep. The reading of a book just seems to put our minds at ease and makes for a good night's rest. A small table lamp positioned on an adjacent nightstand is used as a light source by many. Unfortunately, the light levels produced by such lamps are often inadequate for reading, especially when direct light rays from the lamp light bulb are blocked the lamp shade. Many people are then forced to move the lamp, perhaps tilt the shade, or even remove it completely in some cases. However, this practice may also cause the light to shine in the faces of sleeping partners who are trying to sleep immediately adjacent to the reader.
Since the earliest days of interior lighting, people have been utilizing lamp shades to adjust and direct a given flow of non-natural light. Similarly, people have also been using curtains, shades and blinds to adjust and direct a given flow of natural light. All these methods, regardless of the source of light have the common purpose of enabling the adjustment of a given light source to suit the purpose of the user, with some being more adjustable than others.
While curtains, shades and blinds may be regarded as highly adjustable with respect to the amount of light permitted through a particular window, a lamp shade is typically non-adjustable and static. Therefore, a need exists for a lamp shade that permits a level of adjustability commonly associated with the aforementioned window dressings. Such a means can also control light direction and reduce adjacent light spillage in a manner that address these shortcomings. The development of the adjustable light louver for lamp shade fulfills this need.
Some efforts to address this issue have been made in the form of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,437,825, 1,509,744 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2012/0087131. However, these solutions are not satisfactory. Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable lamp shade that effectively manipulates the flow of light in a manner that is both efficient and easy to operate without sacrificing aesthetic appeal. The present invention fulfills this need.